


Allergic reaction

by just_a_crying_potato (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Allergies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Gay, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, Lemon, M/M, Making Out, Mentor/Sidekick, Protective Tony Stark, Rough Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Underage Sex, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just_a_crying_potato
Summary: Peter visites Tony apparently he has an allergie





	Allergic reaction

PoV peter

Mr. Stark told me on the phone that I should come over after school so he could teach me some new fight moves and continue working on my new suit. He’s always so worried and won’t let me fight the big guys. I know that he just wants to keep me save but I’m sick of being treated like a kid all the time. But I would never say that directly to Mr. Stark, he’s my mentor and a nice man. 

After school I wait outside in the bright sun till I see Happy arriving. I go to the back of the car and take a seat. Happy doesn’t like it when I sit in the front, he says I talk to much. It’s just that I’m always so excited and than I can’t stop talking. 

We arrive at the building and I get out of the car. Happy gets out too and opens the building door for me.

"Thanks for the ride"

Happy nodes

"He should be down in the basement trying to repair the air conditioning"

No wonder why I felt the extreme heat when I come in.

"Thank you and have an nice day" 

Smiling I make my way to the basement. I hear loud music trough the wall that separates the stairs from the basement. I enter the basement and smiled automatically as I see Mr. Stark shirtless dancing to the sound of the loud music. He doesn’t see me so I put my bag pack beside the door and sit down on the floor. After a while he turns around to see me smiling bright at him. 

"Hey kid, I already thought you forgot me"

"I can’t believe that you are able to build a armour that allows you to fly and everything but you’re not able to repair the air conditioning"

"I’m gona ignore this comment. So you’re here today because I wanted to test some materials for your new suit"

I give him a thumbs up. We walk out of the basement and into the training area. 

"I’m going to get the materials and you can just sit here and wait a second till I come back"

I sit down and wait. In this room it was even hotter than the basement so I take of my jacket. Mr. Stark soon enters the room again with a box and an AC/DC shirt on. Inside the box are pieces of material. Mr. Stark takes the materials out of the box and shows them to me while listing there features. I listen and every time he finishes with one material I take it and rub it against my arm so I could see how it would feel against my skin. Soon I fell my body getting hotter and a chopping pain in my nipples every time my shirt moves. Mr. Stark seems to notice that I’m not listening anymore. 

"You okay kid?"

"It hurts" 

Is the only thing I could get out. Mr. Stark goes up to me and scans my body with his hands to see if he could find injuries. Every time his hand touches my skin I have to moan softly. My body is burning and every time Mr. Stark touches me I fell an extrem satisfaction and liberation. 

"You feel so good"

I’m sweating and my hair is sticking at my forehead. 

"I’m gona get you some water"

He says while running out of the room. When he comes back my body is shaking violently and my nipples are hard and marking trough my shirt. Mr. Stark goes to a table and throws the things on the table away with one fast movement. He places a big blanked that he brought with him on the table. He goes up to me and places a hand under my legs and one behind my back. As soon as his hands touch my body I let out a loud moan. His touch fells so good and transforms the pain into satisfaction. He carries me to the table and puts me down.

"You said something hurts. What hurts?"

My hole body is burning and I can’t say where the pain comes from. But I know what could help me. 

"Touch me. Please"

Mr. Stark looks at me with confusion and lays one hand on my chest. I can’t control myself and let out a moan. He moves his hand over my chest. On his way he briefly touches my nipples. My head jerks back and my back arches and presses agains his hand. Suddenly he seems to know what to do because his look clears and a small smirk forms on his face. He takes my nipples in his hands and twirls them in between his fingers. A high moan escapes my mouth. I fell my pants getting painful tight. 

"I need you"

Mr. Stark hesitates realising what I mean.

"You sure you want that? It looks like you’re having an allergic reaction but I’ve never seen one like this."

"I want you now Mr. Stark and believe me it’s not only the allergic reaction."

It takes me some time to form the words and under my blurry vision I can see his face turning red. His movement stops for a while before nearly jumping on me. He is now on top of me. 

"Okay kid. Don’t you dare call me Mr. Stark again and I hope you won’t regret this afterwards because I know that I won’t."

I shake my head and press my lips against his. First the kiss is full with emotion and careful but not much later our tongues are ringing and Mr. Stark is exploring my body. I take of his shirt and start licking circles around his nipples. I fell his hard member trough the layers of clothing agains mine. Mr. Stark lets out a quite moan when I start rubbing my hip against his. He slowly moves his hands up my side and takes of my shirt. The pain in my pants is getting worse and I can’t stand it anymore. I cry out in pain and rub my hip agains body. 

"I’m going to redeem you kid don’t worry"

He makes his way down with soft kisses over my upper body. It seems like an eternity till he makes his way to my aching member. Fast he gets rid of my pants and boxers and takes my tip in his mouth. The touch lets me breathless and I try to push my hip up to feel him better but Mr. Stark had my hip pressed down with a strong grip. I’m sure it’s going to leave a bruise. He starts to circle my tip with his tongue and licking my precum. He slowly takes my member deeper. I can feel a cold finger pressing agains my entrance. He moves it slowly in and out and fast adds another finger. Inside me he begins scissoring me with the too fingers and presses one of them agains my prostate with every push. I become a moaning mess and suddenly fell Mr. Starks finger being replaced by his hard member against my twitching hole. 

"You think you can take it?"

"Fuck me"

I hear a small laugh but my eyes are shut. He slowly pushes in while holding my legs around his hip. I hear a loud groan when he was fully in. 

"Fuck...you fell so good"

He lets me some time to adjust to his size and then slowly starts moving. I moan with every thrust he makes and dig my nails in his back. The sound of skin slapping against skin is hypnotising. 

"Harder. Faster."

He obeys with pleasure and starts thrusting hard into me. With every trust he hits my prostate and I fell a chopping pain in my tights. Mr. Stark is moaning with every thrust he does. All that I can do is give high pitched moans while he fucks me hard. I don’t have my body under control anymore and fell it twitching under Mr. Stark’s. Soon I fell that I am close to climax and I feel Mr. Stark sucking my neck. I’m sure that it’s going to leave marks but honestly I like the idea that people would know about this. 

"I’m...going to cum"

"I’m close to baby, you can cum whenever you must"

The words come out with a raspy voice. He starts to fuck me harder and I can’t take it anymore. My mind cleared out and I cum with a loud moan. Mr. Stark’s body collapsed. I can fell a warm liquid in myself and on my belly. He gives me a sloppy kiss and cleans my hole. I twitch under his touch and let out a quiet moan. 

"That was fucking amazing"

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I was doing so please give constructive criticism and feedback. I take suggestion for new story’s :)


End file.
